Big Brother 13 Fanfic
by The Thrillseeker
Summary: This is a fan fiction of Big Brother 13. In no way shape or form is it the real cast.
1. Cast

Disclaimer: I do not won Big Brother, nor ever will. Don't sue me.

A/N: I will be writing episodes at a pace that is good for me. Don't be hounding me to put episodes up. Be patient. The premiere will be up whenever.

Cast:

Thomas Morgan is a 42 year old car salesman from Minneapolis

Siro Ahmed is a 27 year old computer designer from Los Angeles

Karen Mills is a 39 year old financial analyst from Kansas

Kathy Hesse is a 43 year old human service worker from Minneapolis

Terry Chao is a 30 year old loand authorizer from Pennsylvania

Steve Kearn is a 30 year old court officer from Los Angeles

Debbie McDaniel is a 48 year old psychologist from Miami

Byron O'Reilly is a 22 year bodybuilder from Beverly Hills

Robert Carlson is a 23 year old roofer from Tampa

Andrina Compton is a 21 year old currently attending Yale in Connecticut

Madelyn Gulick is a 24 year old real estate agent from Los Angeles

Jeff Lawerence is a 31 year old physicist from Boston

Jennifer Wallace is a 28 year old fashion designer from Jacksonvlle


	2. Episode 1

_Shot of Julie Chen standing in front of an audience._

**Julie: **Welcome to Big Brother. Tonight 13 new houseguests move into the house with the hope of winning a half a million dollar grand prize.

_Cut to a montage of the house._

**Announcer: **It is a house like no other. Where 52 cameras watch your every move and 72 microphones capture your every word. This is the Big Brother house. Each week the houseguests will compete for food, luxuries and most importantly power. One by one the houseguets will vote to evict one of their own until only one remains to claim the half a million dollar grand prize. THis is Big Brother.

_Cut back to Julie who stands now in a secluded spot away from the crowd. The front door is near her._

**Julie: **Let's bring out the houseguests.

_They walk out one by one._

**Julie: **Even though this is the first time they are seeing each other they are not allowed to speak until inside the Big Brother house. The first four that may enter are...Kathy...Jeff...Siro...and Madelyn. You may grab your things and enter the Big Brother house.

_Kathy, Jeff, Siro and Madelyn grab their bags and walk in the door._

**Jeff: **BIG BROTHER BABY!

_They all run looking for their bedrooms._

**Siro (diary room): **It was pretty amazing to get into the house first! I got a great bed!

**Madelyn (diary room): **It's fun already!

_Cut back outside._

**Julie: **The next four to enter the house are...Thomas...Karen...Jennifer...and Andrina. Grab your things and enter the house.

_They pick up their bags and rush in. Thomas throws his arms in the air as they enter._

**Thomas: **I've made it! I'M ON BIG BROTHER!

_The four claim their beds and head out to the living room. Cut back to outside._

**Julie: **The final five to enter are...Terry...Steven...Debbie...Byron...and Robert. You may now enter the house.

_The grab their things and go inside. Byron and Robert quickly claim the last good beds leaving Terry, Steven and Debbie to sleep on army cots._

**Terry (diary room): **I'm not about to bitch and complain because I have to sleep on a cot but it's not fair to the older lady to have to!

_Cut to the living room where everyone is drinking champagne._

**Madelyn: **Let's go around the room and introduce ourselves. I'll start. I'm Madelyn, I'm 24 and I'm a real estate agent from Los Angeles.

_Everyone nods._

**Siro: **I'm Siro, I'm a 27 year old computer designer from Los Angeles. I lived in Iraq until I was 8 before moving to the United States of America!

_Everyone claps._

**Kathy (diary room): **Siro seems lovable which really isn't a good thing.

_Cut back to the living room._

**Andrina: **I'm Andrina, I'm 21 and I'm currently attending Yale in Connecticut.

_Everyone claps and Robert starts making a whooping noise and everyone laughs._

**Thomas: **I'm Thomas! I'm 43 and I sell cars in Minneapolis!

_Everyone laughs and claps for him._

**Karen: **I'm Karen. I'm 39 and I work as a financial analyst and I'm from Kansas!

_Everyone nods and they sip on their champagne._

**Terry: **I'm Terry. I'm 30 years old and I'm a loan authorizer from Pennsylvania!

_Debbie prepares to introduce herself. Tears well up in her eyes._

**Debbie: **I'm Debbie, I'm 48 and I'm a psychologist from Miami. Both my husband and son were killed in a car accident less than two years ago.

_Karen and Kathy comfort her._

**Terry (diary room): **I now feel really bad that Debbie has to sleep on the cots.

**Steve: **I'm Steve, I'm 30 and I'm a court officer from Los Angeles.

_Byron flexes._

**Byron: **I'm Byron and I'm a bodybuilder from Beverly Hills!

_He flexes once again. Madelyn is the only one that looks impressed._

**Jennifer: **I'm Jennifer I'm 28 and a fashion design from Jacksonville!

_Everyone claps._

**Robert: **I'm Robert, I'm 23 and I'm a roofer from Tampa.

**Andrina (diary room): **Robert is actually kind of cute.

**Kathy: **I'm Kathy and I'm 43 and I'm a human service worker from Minneapolis.

_Everyone nods._

**Jeff: **Last but not least. I'm Jeff, I'm 31 and I'm a physicist from Boston.

_Julie pops up on the TV screen._

**Julie: **Houseguests.

_A collective "Hi Julie" follows._

**Julie: **I'm going to need you to go out back because it is time for the first Head of Household competition. It will test your mental strength. You need to each find a partner. The person sitting out will have a big responsibility.

_The partnerships are: Siro & Steve, Robert & Andrina, Jeff & Madelyn, Thomas & Kathy, Terry & Karen, Byron & Jennifer. Debbie is forced to sit out. The rest head out._

**Julie: **Choose one of your teammates to sit on the surfboard.

_Steve, Andrina, Madelyn, Kathy, Terry and Byron sit on the surfboard._

**Julie: **If you answer the question correctly your surfboard does not move. If you answer incorrectly your surfboard will move up and down for ten seconds. If your partner falls off your team is eliminated. First question, based on the first impressions quiz we gave you who do the houseguests feel is the least smartest. A for Terry, B for Byron.

_Siro, Robert and Jeff answer B while Thomas, Karen and Jennifer answer A. _

**Julie: **The correct answer is B.

_Kathy, Terry and Byron's surfboards bounce up and down for ten seconds. Kathy struggles to stay on and falls off._

**Julie: **I'm sorry but Thomas and Kathy you are eliminated from the competition.

_They step off to the side._

**Julie: **Next question. Who do the houseguests feel would be most suited to be President. A for Debbie or B for Jeff.

_Siro and Jeff answer B while Karen, Robert and Jennifer answer A._

**Julie: **The correct answer is A.

_Steve and Andrina's surfboards bounce for ten seconds. They both manage to stay on._

**Julie: **Third question. Who would the houseguests let babysit their children? A for Jennifer or B for Madelyn.

_Everyone answers B._

**Julie: **The correct answer is A.

_Everyone's surfboard begins to bounce up and down. Byron and Terry struggle and fall off. Byron is pissed._

**Julie: **I'm sorry but Byron, Jennifer, Terry and Karen you have been eliminated from the competition.

_They all walk off to the side._

**Julie: **For this question if you answer it correctly you get to choose who you want their surfboard to bounce for 30 seconds. Who do the houseguests think would cheat on their partner? A for Robert or B for Thomas.

_Siro answers B while Robert and Jeff answer A._

**Julie: **The correct answer is A. Robert and Jeff who do you want to give a 30 second ride?

**Robert: **Steve!

**Jeff: **Steve!

_Steve's surfboard begins bounces and shaking when Steve falls off._

**Julie: **Steve and Siro you are eliminated.

_They step aside._

**Julie: **Final question. Whoever answers it correctly will have a shot at becoming Head of Household. Who do the houesguests think will be the best Head of Household. A for Madelyn or B for Debbie.

_Jeff answers A. Robert answers B._

**Julie: **The correct answer is B. I'm sorry but Jeff and Madelyn you are eliminated. Debbie we need you to make a decision on who you want to be the Head of Household.

_Debbie stands up._

**Debbie: **Well I think it's only the right thing to do. Andrina, I want you to be HOH!

_Andrina puts the key around her neck and begins celebrating. Cut to Julie in the studio._

**Julie: **How will the houseguests react to Andrina being the first HOH and who will Andrina nominate for eviction? Find out next time on Big Brother!


	3. Episode 2

_FLASHBACK:_

**Julie: **Debbie who do you choose to be the first Head of Household?

**Debbie: **Well I think it's only the right thing to do. Andrina, I want you to be HOH!

_Andrina starts celebrating. END FLASHBACK. Everyone congratulates Andrina._

**Robert (diary room): **I think that I'm relatively safe this week.

**Andrina (diary room): **I'm so happy that Debbie chose me to be HOH! She's most definitely safe this week!

_Cut to Steve and Terry smoking in the backyard. Siro opens the door and walks out._

**Siro: **Hey guys.

**Terry: **Hey Siro how are you?

**Siro: **I'm good how about you guys?

**Steve: **Pretty good.

**Steve (diary room): **Siro seems like a nice guy to align with.

**Siro: **I don't smoke but I'll chill with you guys out here.

**Terry: **That's alright, from what I've seen you're pretty cool.

_Cut to Thomas and Kathy in the kitchen._

**Thomas: **So Kathy, you're from Minneapolis as well?

**Kathy: **Yeah, I've lived there my entire life.

**Thomas: **I've lived there since I was 12. I love it.

**Kathy: **That's pretty you married.

**Thomas: **Yeah I've been married for 5 years this September.

**Kathy: **Funny thing, I've been married for 5 years as well.

_They both smile as we cut away to Byron working out in the yard. Madelyn sits watching him._

**Madelyn (diary room): **Byron is so hot! I hope he stays here for a long time!

_Byron smirks at Madelyn before pumping the weights again. We cut to Andrina exiting the diary room._

**Andrina: **Who wants to see my HOH room!

_Everyone rushes up to her HOH room as she unlocks the door and they walk in. The room is pink with a big Yale banner hanging above her bed. There are pictures of her family._

**Robert: **So pink!

_Everyone picks up her letter._

**Andrina: **It's from my mom. It says: "Dear Andrina, we already miss you at home and hope you are doing well. We know that you can win the game. Keep going strong! Love mom"

_Everyone lets out a collective "Aww"_

**Andrina (diary room): **That letter was all I needed to rev me up to kick some ass in this game.

_Fast forward to a while later, Andrina is on her bed and Robert sits in a chair._

**Robert: **Who are you thinking of nominating?

**Andrina: **Maybe Thomas because he was so annoying during night one.

**Robert: **I agree with you on that.

**Andrina: **I'd nominate Byron but he's just a meathead that poses little to no threat to me.

**Robert: **He could later on though.

**Andrina: **That is true, but how about I put up Thomas and Byron's sidekick Madelyn.

**Robert: **That sounds good to me.

**Robert (diary room): **I pretty much have Andrina wrapped around my finger. Yeah sure she's pretty and all but I want to win.

_Cut to the bedroom where Jennifer, Debbie and Karen sit talking._

**Karen: **What was your husband like?

**Debbie: **He was as nice as a man could be.

**Jennifer: **I just feel so bad for you.

**Debbie: **It's okay you don't have to. It's something that I have to deal with on my own.

**Karen: **Don't say that. Just open up to us and tell us everything.

_Debbie sighs._

**Debbie: **He and my son were killed by a drunk driver. I was the only one that managed to survive. We saw the headlights and my husband tried to swerve but it was to late and the drunk driver hit us.

_Tears begin streaming down her face._

**Debbie: **I remember the sound of the sirens. The sound of the jaws of life.

_She stops and begins bawling her eyes out. Jennifer and Karen console her._

**Karen: **It'll be alright. It's okay.

_Fast forward to Andrina looking at the memory wall._

**Robert (voiceover): **I feel pretty safe this week. Andrina won't nominate me.

**Thomas (voiceover): **I have no idea where Andrina's head is at for nominations. I could go up. I have no idea.

**Debbie (voiceover): **Andrina won't put me up, after all I did give ehr the HOH.

**Kathy (voiceover): **I hope and pray that I won't be going up but it is definitely a possibility.

_Andrina opens the sliding door._

**Andrina: **It's time for the nomination ceremony!

_Everyone walks inside. Andrina, key around her neck, brings the wheel into the ktichen._

**Andrina: **As Head of Household I must nominate two houseguests for eviction. I will pull the first key and the person that is safe will pull the next key and so on. I'll pull the first key.

_She pulls the first key out._

**Andrina: **Robert, you are safe.

_He puts the key around his neck and pulls the next._

**Robert: **Debbie, you are safe.

_She pulls the third._

**Debbie: **Terry, you are safe.

_He pulls the fourth._

**Terry: **Jeff you are safe.

_He pulls the fifth._

**Jeff: **Siro, you are safe.

_He pulls the sixth key._

**Siro: **Kathy, you are safe.

_She pulls the seventh key._

**Kathy: **Jennifer, you are safe.

_She pulls the eighth key._

**Jennifer: **Steve, you are safe.

_He pulls the ninth key._

**Steve: **Karen, you are safe.

_The remaining three look worried. Karen pulls the final key._

**Karen: **Byron, you are safe.

_Thomas and Madelyn nod as Andrina stands up._

**Andrina: **I have obviously chosen to nominate you Thomas and you Madelyn for eviction this week. Thomas I have nominated you because you were very loud and annoying on the first night and I haven't really gotten to know you that much. Madelyn I have nominated you because you have been hanging off of Byron since we first got here and I need to break that up. This meeting is adjourned.

_Everyone gets up and hugs._

**Madelyn (diary room): **Wow Andrina, nice reason to nominate me. Believe me I will get you!

**Thomas (diary room): **I'm going to fight so hard to stay in the house this week because I don't want to lose that half a million dollars!

**Announcer: **Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save either Thomas or Madleyn? Find out next time on Big Brother!


	4. Episode 3

_FLASHBACK:_

**Andrina: **I have obviously chosen to nominate you Thomas and you Madelyn for eviction. This meeting is adjourned.

_Everyone hugs. END FLASHBACK._

**Byron (diary room): **Andrina nominated Madelyn because she has been quote un-quote hanging off of me since day one. What a bullshit reason.

**Andrina (diary room): **I'm not sure if my nominations upset anyone.

_Andrina and Thomas walk down the hallway to the bedroom._

**Thomas: **I understand why I'm nominated.I just hope I'm not the target.

**Andrina: **I really don't even have a target. Robert said that I should nominate you for being annoying.

**Thomas: **That was the first night, I was really excited as was everyone else I just don't want to be first out.

**Andrina: **I'll make sure you're not.

**Thomas (diary room): **I'm sensing that Robert is controlling Andrina. Gotta stop that.

_Cut to the backyard where Jennifer and Jeff sit._

**Jeff: **Look at that spider.

_Close-up of a spider behind where they are sitting._

**Jennifer: **Kill it.

_Jeff reaches up and knocks it down. It lands beside screams and Jeff hits it._

**Jennifer: **You're my hero.

_They both laugh._

**Jeff (diary room): **Jennifer is a fun girl to be around. I could see aligning with her.

_Cut to Siro, Terry and Steve who are all in the bathroom. Steve is in the shower but can still hear them._

**Terry: **I think we need to start forming alliances for sure.

**Siro: **Obviously we three are together.

**Steve: **Everyone is going to know because we hang out with each other all the time.

**Terry: **Even when you're in the shower.

_They all laugh._

**Siro: **Who is our first target going to be?

**Steve: **It has to be Andrina. She's the first HOH.

**Terry: **That is very true. But what about this week?

**Steve: **Madelyn for sure. Andrina said that she's been hanging off of Byron since day one and I agree.

**Siro: **That is so true and you know that if Byron wins veto he'll save Madelyn.

_Kathy enters the bathroom. Steve is exiting the shower and has a towel around himself._

**Kathy: **Hey guys.

**Terry: **What would you think of voting Madelyn out this week?

**Kathy: **For sure guys. She and Byron most definitely have to go.

**Siro: **One of us has to win veto so the nominations can stay the same.

**Kathy (diary room): **If I win veto, I will be taking Thomas off the block.

_Cut to Byron and Madelyn laying in the bedroom._

**Byron: **If I win veto I'll save you.

**Madelyn: **I know. The reason Andrina nominated me was dumb.

**Byron: **I totally agree.

_Madelyn and Byron kiss before we cut to Andrina exiting the diary room._

**Andrina: **It's time to choose players for the veto competition!

_Everyone comes to the living room._

**Andrina: **Only 6 houseguests will compete, the HOH, the two nominees and three houseguests chosen by random draw. I'll choose first.

_She reaches into the bag and pulls out a ball._

**Andrina: **Kathy.

_Kathy claps and stands up with them. Thomas reaches in._

**Thomas: **Byron.

_Byron smiles at Madelyn as he stands with them. Madelyn reaches in._

**Madelyn: **Houseguets choice...Siro!

_Siro smiles and stands with them._

**Andrina: **I want Debbie to host!

_They all head out back. There are pink flamingos all over the yard._

**Debbie: **Welcome to Flaringo Toss! You will each have throw three rings per round, the furthest away is worth 5, middle is worth 3 and the closest one is worth you score the least points of the round you are eliminated. Last person standing wins the Golden Power of Veto. Andrina you're first.

Round 1

_Andrina grabs her first ring and tosses it. It lands on the closest scoring her 1 point. She throws her second and it lands on 5. She throws her third and it doesn't land on any._

**Debbie: **With that, Andrina has scored 6 points. Siro you're up.

_Siro tosses his first ring hard and it lands on 5. He throws his second and it hits 3 but bounces off and doesn't his third he lands on 5 again._

**Debbie: **Siro has 10 points. Byron you're up.

_Byron tosses his first and it lands on 3. His second lands on 5. His third lands on 1._

**Debbie: **Byron has scored a total of 9 points. Kathy it's your turn!

_Kathy's first doesn't even score. Her second lands on 1. Her third lands on 1._

**Debbie: **Kathy you have scored 2 points. You are in danger of being eliminated.

_Madelyn's first hits 5. Her second hits 5 and her third hits 1._

**Debbie: **Madelyn beats Siro's score of 10 with 11 points!

_Thomas's first hits 1. His second hits 3 and his third hits 3._

**Debbie: **Thomas has scored a total of 7 points meaning that Kathy you have been eliminated from the competition. I'm sorry. We'll reset everyone's scores and move on to round 2.

Round 2

**Debbie: **Madelyn you are first.

_Madelyn's first hits 1. Her second hits 3 and her third hits 5._

**Debbie: **Madelyn has scored 9 points! Siro you're up.

_Siro's first hits 5. His second hits 5 and his third hits 3._

**Debbie: **Siro has scored a grand total of 13 points! Byron you're up.

_Byron's first hits 3. His second hits 1 and his third doesn't hit any._

**Debbie: **Byron has scored 4 it's your turn!

_Thomas's first hits 5. His second hits 3 and his third doesn't hit any._

**Debbie: **Thomas has scored 8 points! Andrina you must score more than 4 points to remain in the game.

_Andrina's first doesn't hit any. Her second hits 1. Her third hits 5._

**Debbie: **Andrina has scored 6 points thus Byron I'm sorry but you have been eliminated. Round 3 is a double elimination round so the two lowest scores will be eliminated.

Round 3

**Debbie: **Siro you are up first.

_His first hits 5. His second hits 5 and his third hits 5._

**Debbie: **15 points for Siro! You are most definitely safe. Madelyn you're up.

_Her first hits 3. Her second hits 5 and her third hits 1._

**Debbie: **Madelyn has scored 9 points. She is still in danger of being eliminated. Thomas you're up.

_His first hits 1. His second hits 1 and his third hits 1._

**Debbie: **Thomas has scored 3 points. You are very much in danger of being eliminated. Andrina you must score more than 9 points to be safe.

_Her first hits 3. Her second hits 3 and her third hits 1._

**Debbie: **Andrina has only scored 7 points thus her and Thomas are eliminated from the competition. Whoever has the highest score in the final round will win the Power of Veto.

Final Round

**Debbie: **Siro is up first. If he manages to score 15 points again he will win the Power of Veto.

_Siro's first hits 5. His second hits 1 and hits third hits 5._

**Debbie: **Madelyn you must score more than 11 points to win the veto.

_Her first doesn't hit any. Her second doesn't hit any and her third hits 1._

**Debbie: **Congratulations Siro you have won the Golden Power of Veto.

_She puts it around his neck and he celebrates._

**Siro (diary room): **The nominations are staying the same and Madelyn is leaving this house!

_Cut to a while later in the sits at the kitchen table while Siro does dishes._

**Thomas: **Are you going to use the veto?

**Siro: **Honestly, probably not. Sorry dude.

**Thomas: **It's alright but I have to know, am I going?

**Siro: **Nope Madelyn is for sure.

**Thomas: **Will you please use it on me.

**Siro: **I would man but I don't want to piss the HOH off.

**Thomas: **I suppose that is true.

**Thomas (diary room): **I really know that Siro won't use the veto on me. I am still going to fight to stay!

_Cut to Siro and Madelyn talking in the bedroom._

**Madelyn: **You won't use the veto on me.

**Siro: **I'm not using it on Thomas either so don't take offense.

**Madelyn: **Alright, but I am the target.

**Siro: **I'm not going to you are the target.

**Madelyn: **Oh, well I'm still going to fight to stay.

**Madelyn (diary room): **If I manage to stay this week Siro is gone! No doubt about it!

_Fast forward to Siro putting the veto necklace around his neck and calling everyone to the living room._

**Siro: **I would like to give both nominees a chance to plead their case. Thomas?

_Thomas stands up._

**Thomas: **Well Siro I believe that you should use the Power of Veto on me because their is a more powerful threat in this house than me and that is Byron. He and Madelyn are obviously a couple and if you use the veto on me I hope Andrina will put Byron on the block.

_He sits down and Byron looks pissed. Madelyn stands up._

**Madelyn: **You already told me that you weren't going to use the veto on me so don't.

_Madelyn sits down._

**Siro: **Well with that said I think that it is in my best interest to use the Power of Veto on...Thomas.

_He puts the veto around Thomas's neck._

**Siro: **Andrina I have vetoed one of your nominations. You need to make a new one.

_Andrina stands up._

**Andrina: **I'm sorry but from what I've heard...Byron I have to nominate you.

_Byron looks even more pissed._

**Announcer: **Who will be evicted from the Big Brother house and who will become the new Head of Household. Find out next time on Big Brother!


	5. Episode 4

_We open with Julie Chen standing in a studio._

**Julie: **This week has been a relatively quiet week inside the Big Brother house but tonight either Madelyn the 24 year old real estate agent from Los Angeles or Byron the 22 year old bodybuilder from Beverly Hills will be the first person evicted from the Big Brother house. Also tonight we reveal a twist to you the viewers that might shock you.

_Cut to the house, just after the veto ceremony._

**Byron: **So Thomas I am a bigger threat than you huh!

**Thomas: **Yeah and if you are going to confront me about it do it in front of everyone!

**Byron: **Everyone get in the damn living room!

_Everyone comes in and sits down on the couches._

**Byron: **Thomas says that I am a huge threat in this game!

**Thomas: **That's because you are Byron!

**Byron: **Was I fucking talking to you dumbshit! No didn't think so!

**Thomas: **Excuse me young man. Don't you dare talk to me like that again!

**Byron: **You need to get the fuck out of this house! If I stay this week I will take your ass out!

**Thomas: **Bring it the fuck on!

**Byron: **I'll whoop your ass right the fuck now!

_Byron gets right in Thomas's and Robert get in between the two._

**Jeff: **Calm down.

**Byron: **Don't you get your ass involved in this! It's between me and Thomas!

**Jeff (diary room): **Byron is a loose cannon. I will definitely be voting him out.

_Cut to Julie in the stuido._

**Julie: **When we come back we will talk to the houseguests.

_Cut to inside the house. Julie pops up on the screen._

**Julie: **Hello houseguests.

_A collective "Hi Julie" is heard._

**Julie: **Andrina as the first Head of Household how hard was this week?

**Andrina: **Honestly Julie it wasn't hard at all.

**Julie: **It seems like you and Robert are a couple is that true.

_Everyone laughs and Robert and Andrina both blush._

**Julie: **Byron earlier on you had an outburst against Thomas? Do you think this potentially cost you the game?

**Byron: **Well it might have I have no idea.

**Julie: **Well I'd like to give both you and Madelyn a chance to plead your case. Madelyn you're up.

_Madelyn stands up._

**Madelyn: **This is going to be short. As you saw Byron had an outburst earlier and he is really a loose cannon. I think I should stay because I'm not a threat.

_She sits down and Byron stands up._

**Byron: **You guys should keep me because I'm cool and I'm very sorry to all of you for the outburst I had.

_He sits down._

**Julie: **It is time to cast your votes to evict. Jennifer you're up.

**Jennifer (diary room): **I vote to evict Byron.

**Jeff (diary room): **I vote to evict Byron.

**Robert (diary room): **I vote to evict Madelyn.

**Debbie (diary room): **I vote to evict Madelyn.

**Steve (diary room): **I vote to evict Madelyn.

**Terry (diary room): **I vote to evict Madelyn.

**Kathy (diary room): **I vote to evict Byron.

**Karen (diary room): **I vote to evict Madelyn.

**Siro (diary room): **I vote to evict Madelyn.

**Thomas (diary room): **I vote to evict Byron.

_Cut to the living room._

**Julie: **Just a reminder, the evicted houseguest will have one minute to say gather their belongings, say goodbye and exit the Big Brother house. By a vote of 6-4...Madelyn. You have been evicted from the Big Brother house.

_She gets up and gives everyone a hug. She grabs her stuff and walks out the door._

**Julie: **Hello Madelyn.

**Madelyn: **Hey Julie.

**Julie: **What was your first reaction upon being nominated for eviction?

**Madelyn: **My first reaction was that I wasn't the target but than again nothing is for sure in this game.

**Julie: **What was the deal between you and Byron?

**Madelyn: **Well he's a really nice guy, I think so anyway. It was great to get to know him and I hope he can manage to win.

**Julie: **Well I'm going to reveal the twist to you and to America for the first time.

**Madelyn: **Alright.

**Julie: **Thomas and Kathy are married!

**Madelyn: **I knew it. They were both from Minneapolis and they both spent so much time together.

**Julie: **Well we will see you back here on finale night.

**Madelyn: **Thank you.

_She leaves._

**Head of Household Winner:** Byron

_Cut to the studio._

**Julie: **How will the houseguests react to Byron being the new Head of Household and who will Byron nominate for eviction. Find out next time on Big Brother!


	6. Episode 5

FLASHBACK:

**Julie: **Congratulations Byron you are the new Head of Household!

_Byron jumps up and down as the key is placed around his neck._

END FLASHBACK

_Byron sits in the kitchen. Thomas walks out of the bathroom._

**Byron: **You're going home. Know that right now.

**Thomas: **You want to start this again?

**Byron: **I'll fucking argue all night long boy!

**Thomas: **You young people these days need to learn to shut your damn mouths.

**Byron: **You are the biggest fucking idiot and if you think that just because you are older than me means that your smarter!

**Thomas: **Excuse me?

**Byron: **Just shut the fuck up and know that you're going home!

_Cut to Debbie, Karen and Kathy sitting in the backyard._

**Debbie: **Who do you guys think Byron will put up?

**Karen: **Thomas for sure. Not sure who else though.

**Kathy: **Maybe me or Siro. 'Cause Siro used the veto on him last week.

**Debbie: **That is true. I just hope that I'm safe. I really want to at least make the jury.

**Karen: **Us three should be safe for a while at least until people realize-

**Kathy: **That we're floaters.

**Debbie: **I don't think we're floaters but we haven't won shit yet.

**Kathy: **It's only week 2.

_Cut to Jeff and Jennifer laying in bed._

**Jeff: **So Jenn, got any siblings.

**Jennifer: **Yeah I have a brother and a sister.

**Jeff: **That's pretty cool.

**Jennifer: **What about you?

**Jeff: **Three brothers and one sister.

**Jennifer: **Wow. That's awesome.

**Jeff: **I know.

_They both smile. Jeff moves in and kisses her. She giggles and kisses him back before we cut away to Byron exiting the diary room._

**Byron: **WHO WANTS TO SEE MY HOH ROOOOOOOOOOOM!

_Everyone but Thomas goes up. Byron opens the door and it's black and blue and has a blanket on the bed with a picture of him with a barbell over his head on it. There are pictures of him in body building comeptitions and with trophies and stuff like that. He picks up his letter._

**Byron: **It's from my sister. "Dear Byron: We miss you at home and your weightlifting buddies are always hanging around like lost puppies. Well anyway we hope you are doing well and want you to come home soon, just not to soon. Love ya!"

_Everyone laughs._

**Byron (diary room): **I'm going to make fun of you guys so much when I come home! LOSERS!

_Byron starts laughing his ass off. We cut to Siro, Steve, Terry and Thomas who are sitting in the kitchen._

**Siro: **Want something to eat?

**Terry: **Nah I'm good.

**Steve: **Sandwich fine sir?

**Siro: **Sure thing! You want something Thomas?

**Thomas: **PB&J?

**Siro: **I'd make you a damn steak if you wanted.

_They all laugh._

**Thomas: **I'll just have PB&J for now.

**Siro: **Alright.

_Siro starts making sandwiches. _

**Steve: **Thomas, you're most likely going up.

**Thomas: **I know. I have no idea who will go up against me.

**Siro: **Probably Andrina.

**Terry: **That would make the most sense for Byron.

**Steve: **Don't worry we'll try to save you.

**Thomas: **I know you will. I just hope that Kathy isn't nominated.

**Steve: **Why?

**Thomas: **We're married.

**Terry (diary room): **THOMAS AND KATHY ARE MARRIED! ARE YOU SERIOUS!

**Siro: **Woah...that's crazy.

**Thomas: **Nobody but you guys know.

_Cut to Robert and Andrina who are in the bathroom. Robert is in the shower._

**Andrina: **I'm going up.

**Robert: **Who knows, maybe not.

**Andrina: **There is no maybe nots about it. I am and I'll likely go home.

**Robert: **Not necessarily.

**Andrina: **Thanks Robert but I think I will go.

_Cut to Byron with his key around his neck looking at the memory wall._

**Thomas (voiceover): **I feel that I am going up and there is no uts about it.

**Debbie (voiceover): **I feel pretty safe this week but anything can happen in this game.

_Byron puts the keys in the wheel and makes his way to the kitchen._

**Byron: **It's time for the nomination ceremony!

_Everyone walks in and sits down._

**Byron: **This is the nomination ceremony. As HOH I have to nominate two people for eviction. I'll pull the first key and that person will be safe and so on.

_He pulls the first key._

**Byron: **Jennifer, you are safe.

_She pulls the second key._

**Jennifer: **Karen, you are safe.

_She pulls the third key._

**Karen: **Robert, you are safe.

_He pulls the fourth key._

**Robert: **Terry, you are safe.

_He pulls the fifth key._

**Terry: **Debbie, you are safe.

_She pulls the sixth key._

**Debbie: **Jeff, you are safe.

_He pulls the seventh key._

**Jeff: **Kathy, you are safe.

_She pulls the eighth key._

**Kathy: **Steve, you are safe.

_He pulls the final key._

**Steve: **Andrina...you are safe.

**Byron: **I have chosen to nominate you Siro and you Thomas for eviction. Siro, you won veto last week and got me nominated when you used it and Thomas I don't like you so just leave. This meeting is adjourned.

_Everyone gets up and hugs._

**Announcer: **Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save either Siro or Thomas? Find out next time on Big Brother!


End file.
